What about me?
by H U N T E R . P . 24
Summary: Joe takes Zach/Cammie/Bex/Grant/Liz/Jonas/Macey away for a mission. No one knows about the mission, not even Cams mom. Its a real mission, not just some test. They meet new people. Will it break Zach and Cammie up? Bex/Grant? Jonas/Liz? T bcz paranoid.
1. Calm Down, Cammie

**Heeey, this is one of my first gallagher girl fan fictions. I had a couple other fan fictions but i deleted them. But i promise to keep this one and make the chapters long.**

**SUMMARY- What happens when Joe takes Zach/Cammie/Bex/Grant/Liz/Jonas/Macey away for a mission? What if no one knows about the mission but them? Its a real mission, not just some test or anything. They meet new people (I made them up and they are from my life.) Will it break Zach and Cammie up or will they stay strong? What about Grant and Bex? Jonas and Liz? You'll find out(:**

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! I hope you like.**

**I've been writing this all week, I HATE SCHOOL! TAKES UP SO MUCH TIME! But, i decided to finish and publish today BECAUSE ITS 11/11/11! :DD ENJOY!**

**CAMS POV.**

**~.~.~..~**

I woke up earlier than normal, 4:15. No one was awake but me and it felt good to have time to think to myself. I decided to take a walk and just think about things. Should I really run away? What would Bex, Macey, and Liz do? What about my mom? But I'll be protecting them for running away. The circle doesn't want them, they want _me. _What about Zach? _Zach. _Just thinking about him made me frown. He didn't exactly ask me out, so he could be out there flirting with a girl at this very moment. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and prepared for the worst. Fortunately, it was only Bex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I heard you awake and I couldn't let you go alone." She said, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said, a little too quick. By the look on her face she knew something was up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Its just... what am I going to do about the circle?" I ask, just above a whisper.

"That's what this is about? Not Zach?" She asked.

I blushed, "Its not like he asked me out. And its not like you don't think about Grant." She blushed, good to know she blushes at his name.

"Ohkay, ohkay. How about we go back to the room. Today's a town day. Maceys probably awake and picking out our outfits." Bex said. On the way back, we were in a comfortable silence. Then we got to the room. My outfit laid out on my bed, Bex on hers, Liz on hers. Macey was already had her outfit on, hair lightly curled, and perfectly done makeup. Mascara, eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and pink lip gloss. She wore a mini pink dress, white heels, and she had a chanel bag. **(A/N . I tell you how they look but pictures are on my profile!) **

"We'll start with Liz, then Bex, then Cam. Liz go take a shower." She said. Liz went to take a shower.

"I am not wearing that! It's a town day not a fashion show!" I said. Macey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Its ohkay! You'll look hot!" She said. I looked to Bex for help. She just shrugged.

"Its true." I glared at her, why can't she back me up? Ohkay, so it was kinda cute. It was a strawberry ruffle dress, silver heels, silver clutch, silver heart necklace, and silver hoop earrings.

"Ohkay, I'll wear it." Liz came out of the shower, and she blushed. She's so cute!

"Liz, is your outfit ohkay?" Macey asked. _Oh, she'll ask her but not me! _

"Yes, it's good." She said. Macey curled her hair like her own. She put lighter make up on. Just mascara, pink eyeshadow, and lip gloss. She wore pink and white striped long sleeve, short jeans, the same wedges as Macey, and silver hoops.

"Why do we have the same wedges?" She asked.

"Well, each one of you get to keep anything your wearing, and i noticed how you've been eyeing my wedges so i bought another pair just in case." Macey said. Liz blushed and then smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Now, Bex." After she took a shower, Macey got her dressed. Bex was wearing almost the same thing as Liz. Fainted red striped, sparkly silver heart in the middle shirt, jean shorts, silver high heels, and silver hoops . Macey Straightened her hair, it was dead straight. She wore the same makeup as Macey. **( A/N . If you look at the pictues, pretend the silver heels match the shirt, and they aren't so high!" **

"Now, Cam." Once i came out, she dressed me into my outfit. She put silver eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss on me. I looked into the mirror, i looked hot.

"DANNNG!" We all said, looking into the mirror. Then we all burst out laughing.

"We should go." Liz said. We all nodded in agreement. I was afraid that once we went through the doors we'd me the fanciest people, but i was so wrong. Everyone was wearing dresses or skirts, heels or boots, straight hair or curly, lots of makeup. My mom went up to the podium.

"Hello Gallagher! Today is a town day. Eat your breakfast then its time to go!" Once she was done everyone one dug in.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Shopping, flirting, hanging with guys." Macey said.

"But... don't we have boyfriends?" Liz asked, nervously.

"Well. Did he ask you out? *Shakes head* Did he admit he likes you? *Shakes head* Then i think its safe to say we get to flirt!" Macey said.

"Macey, what if they find out? Then they _won't _ask us out!" I exclaimed. I _really _like Zach. But i'd never admit it out loud.

"They won't!" Bex said. We were all done eating so we decided to leave earlier. We decided to walk to the mall.

"HEY! Look over there!" Bex said, pointing to a group of guys who were staring at us. I had to admit, they were hot.

"We should walk over there. They have a little cute nerd for Liz *Liz blushes*, hot muscular one for me, tall cool one for Macey, and a mysterious for Cam. Its like our blackthorn boys!" Bex says. I shake my head.

"No need. Here they come." I sigh.

"Cam! Its ohkay! Act like its Zach." She said. I blushed.

"Maybe I should leave. I don't want to ruin your fun." I said.

"Maybe I should go with her. You know, make sure she gets back safe." Liz said.

"You guys are not leaving. You are staying here, and you're having fun! You got me?" Macey said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Macey." Me and Liz said together. Then the guys were in front of us.

"Hey. I'm Ian." One guy said. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was really muscular. Bex took a liking in him.

"Hi, I'm Courtney." Bex giggled. I mentally face-palmed. This is gonna be a _long_ day.

"Hey, I'm Noah." Another guy said, looking straight at me. He had brown hair that went over his eyes just a little, like Zach's. _No, don't think about him. _Noah had big brown eyes, and I swear I melted a little right there. He was an inch or 2 taller than me and was really muscular.

"H-hi. I'm Brittany." I stuttered. _Gosh. _I can't do this. I glanced at Bex but she was too busy flirting with Ian.

"I'm Ron." This one had glasses, and he was cute in a nerdy way. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was muscular but he seemed like he did more tech work. Liz blushed.

"I'm Carly." Liz said. _Am I the only one that stuttered? Ugh. _

"Tyler." He was taller and didn't seem like he was paying attention. _Macey's perfect match. _He had blonde hair, blue eyes. And was muscular.

"Jessica." Macey said and put her hand up in the air, half-heartedly. Then put it back down.

"How about we all go to a movie?" Noah suggested. He had this smile that was making my knees go weak. So i smiled back.

"Sure." I said. He smiled and put his arm around my waist. It felt _right. _

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Bex asked. We started to walk to the theater.

"How about The Thing?" Ian asked. We all nodded. Once we got there, the guys bought us tickets. _How sweet? *Note sarcasm* _We went into the theaters, it went like this: Noah, Me, Bex, Ian, Ron, Liz, Macey, Tyler.

"Hey, somethings off about these guys." I whispered into Bex's ear.

"Cam, just try to have fun." She whispered back.

"No i mean... like... never mind." It was hard to explain. They seemed different. They seemed like Grant, Jonas, Zach, and Nick. **(A/N i seriously have no idea who nick is! WHO IS HE? All i know is every other time i read a GG fanfic he's in there for macey. So imma put him in, but like seriously who is he? ) **The movie started.

"Here we go!" Tyler said sarcastically. Macey giggled.

**~.~.~..~ TIME SKIP TO HALF WAY THRU THE MOVIE ~.~.~..~ **

The movie was scary, and it was only half way done. I was on Noah's lap and his arms were around my waist. Bex's head was on Ian's shoulders and his arms were around her. Macey and holding hands with Tyler. Liz hand her arms around Ron's neck and was on his lap. Then the movie went black, the lights went out. Noah's grip tightened around me and he lifted me up. He carried me out in the hallway, everything was still dark.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, "What about Jessica, Carly, and Courtney?"

"Calm down, Cammie." He said, i looked at him. He probably didn't realize his mistake.

"Please put me down." I said sweetly.

"No. We need to get out." So, no more nice girl. I punched him in the stomach. He dropped me, so i pinned him against the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I told you, my name is Noah. Why?" He said, innocently. I yanked out his comms unit.

"Obviously you're a blackthorn boy. Whats your _real_ name?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out. What's your real name?" I twisted his arm and put it behind his back and flipped him over so he was on the ground now. I got on top of him. He yelled in pain.

"My name is Dom," I pushed harder, "Dom Hood."

"Why are you here?"

"You should know that, gallagher girl." He said. _Only Zach can call me that! _

"Just so you know, your classmates can still hear this." I said, innocently. He leaned in so our lips were only an inch apart, i could feel his warm breath.

"This will only hurt a bit." With that he flipped me over so he was on top. He grabbed my arms and pinned me down.

"How'd you know I was a blackthorne?" He asked.

"Thats for me to know and you to figure out." I repeated. He put the comms unit it.

"Ohkay." He said into it. He grabbed a napo-patch.

"See you at Blackthorne, Cammie." He said and was about to put the napo-patch on my neck.

"Just so you know," He paused, "You called me Cammie."

"What?"

"Instead of Brittany, you used my real name." He cursed under his breath, and put the napo-patch on my neck. The world went black.

**~.~.~..~ **

**Next chapter, its gonna be the guys POV of the day. It will probably be up tomorrow or sunday. It will explain next chapter, but imma say it here too: **

**~Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick don't go on the mission because they know Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz will recognize them even when they have disguises on. **

**I got this idea from one of the other facfics I'm reading. Its really good but i forget who its by and what the title is. Ill check it out. **

**THANKS FOR READING!:D **

**~.~.~..~ Carter ~.~.~..~ **


	2. She enjoyed it?

**Ohkay, heres the guys POV of their day! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert, favorite author, or reviewed. It means a lot! Thanks!(:**

**Lala45768 - Thanks so much!(: **

**Frizzy-wizzy-oringina - Yes, i know. The first chapters are kinda the same but its gonna be different. I just got the amazing idea from her. The second might be a lil similar but after that its gonna be sooo different. (: **

**If anyone can tell me where i got the idea it will help. I kinda forgot to add them to my story alert, and i wanna be able to read it and i can't find it:P **

**ENJOY! Theres gonna be something that i didn't put in chapter one. So if you find it, (which you should, its really easy) then tell me:D**

**ZACHS POV**

**~.~.~..~**

I woke up at 5 like any normal day. Grant, Jonas, and Dom were already up. A couple of months ago (6 months and 3 days to be exact), new people were admitted into Blackthorne. All of the juniors were at Gallagher Academy then so once we got back, it was a surprise to see 4 new kids. One of them became our best friend and roommate, Dom. He knows all about Grant and Bex, Jonas and Liz, me and Cammie.

"Hurry up, Zach. We gotta go. Dr. Steve wants to see us." Grant said.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"We are going on a mission." Dom said. I smirked. _Yea if you didn't know, Im famous for my smirks. _I took a quick shower and threw on a black shirt, jeans, and my DCs. Once everyone was ready we went downstairs.

"Hello seniors!" Dr. Steve said, "A few of you will be selected to help with this mission. If I call your name come up on stage. Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Jay Miller, Evan Saffell, Nathan Jones, Zach Goode, Dom Hood, Nick Young." Everyone of us walked up.

"You will have to capture the Gallagher Girls and bring them to the van." He said. Me, Grant, Jonas, and Nick all looked at each other. I smirked. I get to see my gallagher girl.

"Who are the Gallagher Girls?" Jonas asked.

"Bookworm, chameleon, duchess, and peacock." Dr. Steve said. Wait... I know those. Thats Liz, Cammie, Bex, and Macey.

"They know what we look like though?" I said, more like a question.

"That's why Jay, Dom, Evan, and Nathan get to lure them in." I looked at Dom. He nodded and i smirked. He always wanted to know who the chameleon was and now he got to find out. He's my best friend, I know he won't try anything. He head to the van, and start to drive 4 hours to get there. Good thing Gallagher has a long breakfast.

"Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick, you will talk to them through the comms and you will be able to see every thing they see." He said to us, while motioning to the driver to go.

"Here is your comms unit. Also, here is a cross necklace with a camera." He hands them to Dom.

"Here is your comms unit. Also, here is a coke can that has a camera in it." He hands them to Nathan.

"Here is your comms unit. Also, here is a pair of glasses that has a camera in it." He hands them to Jay.

"Last but not least, here is your comms unit. Also, here is a watch that has a camera." He hands them to Evan.

"Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Nick. As you can see there are 4 tv screens. This one *points to top left* shows Dom's. Dom turn yours on." Dr. Steve said. Dom did as he was told. All of us popped on to the screen.

"This one *points to top right* shows Nathan's. Nathan turn yours on." Nathan turned it on. It showed all of us again.

"This one *points to bottom left* shows Jay's. Jay turn yours on." Jay turned it on. It showed all of us.

"This one *points to bottom right* of course shows Evan's. Evan turn yours on." He turned it on. Guess what it showed? If you guessed us, you were right!

"Ohkay. Here are your comms units to talk to them." Dr. Steve said, he handed me, Grant, Jonas, and Nick our comms, "Now, you can relax and talk till we get there."

"Dom, I know you won't do anything so I want you to lure in Cammie." I said.

"Same to you, Evan. You can lure in Bex." Grant said.

"You too, Nathan. You can do Macey." Nick said, we all stared at him.

"Well thanks man. If you really want me to do her." Nathan said, we all burst out laughing. Nick turned red.

"You know i meant lure her in!"

"Ohkay. I guess I get Liz." Jay said to Jonas. Jonas turned red.

"Yea..." He said. For the rest of the ride, we just talked about how this day was gonna turn out. We had to capture our Gallagher girls then bring them back to blackthorne. _Fun. *Note Sarcasm.* _

"Ohkay, we are here. Have fun. I'll be by the Auntie Anne's if you need me." Dr. Steve said then left.

"So you know, Macey probably dressed them up so look for fancy." Nick said. We all laughed.

"See you guys." Dom said.

**~.~.~..~ DOMS POV ****~.~.~..~**

We went to the mall first. We spotted a group of hot girls.

"Is that them?" I asked into my comms.

"Yea, thats them. The one in the pink ruffle dress is Cammie." Zach said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"The one in the pink and white striped shirt is Liz." Jonas said, probably blushing.

"The one in the red and white striped shirt with a big silver heart in the middle is _my _Bex." Grant said.

"The last one with the _hot _pink short dress is Macey." Nick said, emphasizing hot. They looked over at us and we could lip read what they were saying.

"HEY! Look over there!" Bex said pointing to us, "We should walk over there. They have a little cute nerd for Liz, hot muscular one for me, tall cool one for Macey, and a mysterious for Cam. Its like our blackthorn boys!" Liz blushed when she said cute little nerd. We started to walk over there.

"No need. Here they come." Cammie said. I laughed.

"Your girlfriend doesn't like to flirt with other guys does she, Zach?" I said into my comms.

"I know. One reason why i love her." He said.

"OOH! YOU LOVE HER?" Grant yelled.

"Shh. They are still talking." Nathan said.

"Cam! Its ohkay! Act like its Zach!" Bex said.

"WHAT!" Zach said.

"Maybe i should leave, i don't want to ruin your fun." Cammie said. Liz agreed.

"Maybe i should go with her, you know make sure she gets there safe." Liz said. Jonas laughed.

"Oh Liz." He said. We missed the last part they said because we were talking. We finally got to them.

"Hey, Im Ian." Evan said. Bex apparently liked him.

"Hi, Im courtney." She squeaked.

"Hey, Im Noah." I said, looking straight at Cammie. She looked nervous.

"H-hi. Im Brittany." She stuttered. I smiled but she was looking at Bex, who was leaning into Evan, touching his arm, and twirling her hair.

"Dude, stop flirting with her." Grant said through the comms.

"I'm Ron." Jay said.

"I'm Carly." Liz said. She didn't stutter but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"Tyler." Nathan said, half-heartedly.

"Wow, you sound like her perfect match." Nick said, you could hear the frown in his voice.

"Jessica." She said, putting her hand half way up then back down.

"Ask to go to the movies Dom, Cammie loves the movies." Zach said.

"How about we go watch a movie?" I suggested, smiling. Cammie smiled back.

"Sure." She said. I slipped my arm around her waist.

"No farther." Zach hissed. I bit back a laugh. We started walking to the theater.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Bex asked.

"How about The Thing?" Evan asked. Everyone nodded. Once we got there, we bought our tickets. The seating went like this: Me, Cammie, Bex, Evan, Jay, Liz, Macey, Tyler.

"Hey, somethings off about these guys." Cammie whispered to Bex. Me being a spy/assassin, I could hear them.

"They're on to you. Be careful." Jonas said.

"Cam, just try to have fun." Bex whispered back.

"No... I mean... like... never mind." She whispered. The movie finally started.

"Here we go!" Nathan said, sarcastically. Macey giggled.

**~.~.~..~ ZACHS POV ~.~.~..~ **

I regret having Dom lure Cammie in. I took my comms unit out so Dom couldn't hear me.

"Guys, I don't like the way this is gonna turn out. We have to make a plan later to get our gallagher girls back." I said. They all nodded. I put my comms unit back in. The movie was apparently scary to the girls because they were all moved halfway through the movie. Cammie was on Doms lap, and his arms were around her waist.

"You took it farther." I said into the comms. Bex had her head on Evan's shoulder and his arms were around her waist.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Grant yelled. I patted him on the back.

"Its just a mission Grant." I said. Macey was holding hands with Nathan. Nick was fine with it. Liz had her hands around Jay's neck and she was on his lap. She was obviously the one who was most scared .

"I get this is a mission. But why did you have to go to a scary movie?" Jonas said, obviously mad. Then the movie screen went black, and the lights went out. Good thing this camera has night vision. I saw Dom pick up Cammie. Evan pick up Bex. Nathan pick up Macey. Jay pick up Liz.

**~.~.~..~ DOMS POV! ~.~.~..~**

"Where are we going? What about Courtney, Carly, and Jessica?" Cammie said. I was still carrying her.

"Calm down, Cammie." I said.

"Please put me down." She said sweetly. I almost did, but then i realized i needed to take her to the van.

"No. We need to get out of here." I said. She punched me in the stomach, I dropped her. She pinned me to the wall.

"Who are you?" She asked, how did she know?

"I told you. My name is Noah. Why?" I said, innocently. She yanked out my comms. Which, might i add, HURT!

"Obviously, your a blackthorne boy. Whats your _real _name?" She said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Thats for me to know and you to figure out. Whats your _real _name?" She said, twisting my arm and flipping me over. She was on top of me. It hurt, and i let out a yell of pain.

"My name is Dom," She pushed harder, "Dom Hood."

"Why are you here?"

"You should know that, Gallagher Girl." I smirked.

"Your classmates can still hear this." She said, holding up the comms. I leaned in so our lips were only an inch apart.

"This will only hurt a bit." I whispered and flipped her over so i was on top. I grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"How'd you know i was a blackthorne?" I asked.

"Thats for me to know and you to figure out." She repeated. I grabbed the comms unit and put it in.

"Put a napo-patch on her neck. Also, there was no need to lean in so close." Zach hissed. I laughed.

"Ohkay." I said into it.

"See you at Blackthorne, Cammie." I was about to put the napo-patch on her.

"Just so you know," I paused, "You called me Cammie."

"What?"

"Instead of Brittany, you used my real name." I cursed under my breathe, and put the napo-patch on her neck and watched as drifted off.

"Good job. Now bring her to the van." Jonas said. I picked her up and walked to the van. I prepared myself for Zach to yell at me. I was the last one to get there. Bex's head was on Grant's lap and she was laying down. Liz was laying down on the seats by Jonas. Macey was in the same position as Bex but on Nick. Zach grabbed Cammie and did the same thing as Bex and Macey.

"Once they wake up, its not gonna be pretty." Nick said, looking at Zach. Zach was obviously pissed off.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Its just a mission." I said.

"Don't worry about it. He's not pissed at you. He's pissed that Cammie enjoyed being with you." Grant said. Zach glared at Grant.

"She did not." He said.

"Then why are you pissed?" Nick asked.

"She better not of enjoyed it." Zach said.

**~.~.~..~ **

**Heeeeyyy. I hope you likkee(: Next chapter is where Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey wake up. DRAMA? I THINK YES! R&R! Thanks so much it means a lot! I don't no when i can update next, school and shit. Oh well! Sorry for the cussing! BYE! **

**~.~.~..~ Carter ~.~.~..~**


	3. Wake up!

**Heey. I decided to be nice and write another chappyyy :D I just had like 2 monsters so I'm hyper:D **

**Ohkay, this is based off a couple of dreams ive been having. In those dreams, someone happens to be pregnant but I don't know if I should do that in the story. PM me and tell me If I should and who you think is pregnant and who the father is:D **

**Bookbabe68 - Thanks so much! I had absolutely no idea who he was and i just decided to put him in:P **

**ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**ZACH POV**

**~.~.~..~**

Its been 2 hours and 26 minutes in the van back to Blackthorne. Everyone was silent and none of the girls have woken up yet.

"Dude, are you still mad?" Dom asked me.

"I'm not mad." I said.

"Why are you _pissed_?" He asked.

"I'm not _pissed_." I said. He threw his hands up.

"FINE! We'll talk about it at Blackthorne." He said, annoyed. Just then Bex started to stir. She sat up.

"Hey." Grant said.

"GRANT!" She threw her arms around his neck. But he didn't move.

"Grant?" She asked.

"What?" He snapped.

**~.~.~..~ BEXS POV! ~.~.~..~ **

I'm so confused. I thought Grant would be happy to see me after half a year.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" I asked.

"Yes, you did." He said. What did I do?

"Grant..." I started but he cut me off.

"Listen, we'll talk about it at Blackthorne."

"But.. Ohkay." I said. I mean what could I have done? I can't lose Grant. I may act like I don't really care and i like to flirt with other guys but the truth is... is... I love Grant and _HE HASNT EVEN ASKED ME OUT!_ I can't lose him or I would cry for over a year. This is gonna be a looong trip.

**~.~.~..~ GRANTS POV ~.~.~..~ **

You know, its hurts to see the one you love go off and flirt. She didn't even care, she saw a guy and totally flirted. After what we've been through. I even lost my virginity to her! It just makes me angry.

"Is anyone hungry or need to go to the restroom or should we wait till everyones up?" Dr. Steve asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Let's wait." Jay said. Liz started to move and she bolted up.

"Hey!" Jonas said.

"JONAS!" She screamed and practically jumped on his lap. She blushed and got off.

"I've missed you." They said together then blushed.

"Awww!" Bex said, "Adorable nerd love!" She grinned. Liz got even redder.

**~.~.~..~ NICKS POV ~.~.~..~ **

Bex and Liz were awake. Now it was only Macey and Cammie that had to wake up. We had an hour and 10 minutes left. The van made a sharp turn. I didn't realize until we turned, Zach grabbed onto Cammie, but Macey went flying into Nathan's lap. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" She looked around and shot up.

"Why was I on your lap?" She asked Nathan.

"The driver took a sharp turn and you flew from my lap into his." I said. She turned around and jumped at me.

"NICK! I've missed you so much!" She said and kissed me. I kissed back, of course. It was about 4 minutes and 32 seconds later when someone cleared their throats. That someone being .

"Sorry" We mumbled. Macey grinned and grabbed my hand.

"I can see that this mission of yours got the best of Grant and Bex?" She whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"And Zach. He's pissed at Dom." I whispered into her ear.

"Did you see the way he looked at Cammie though? It was the way Zach looks at her now." She whispered back. We both looked at Zach. You could easily see the love in Zach's eyes. I never thought i would see Zach, of all people, be so in love.

**~.~.~..~ ZACHS POV ~.~.~..~**

It was obvious that Nick and Macey were talking about me. I just didn't know what. Cammie started to move. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She stopped moving, turned over and screamed. It was a piercing scream. I shook her.

"Cammie. Cammie, wake up. It was just a nightmare. Cammie!" I said. She shot up.

"Zach! Your alive!" She cried, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive." I hugged back. She sat on my lap and i put my arms around her waist.

"It's ohkay Cammie." I whispered in her ear.

"No it's not Zach." She whispered back.

"30 minutes till we get there." Dr. Steve said.

"Where are we going?" Cammie asked.

"Blackthorne." Dom answered. I glared daggers at him.

"Oh Dom, I didn't notice you." She said, innocently.

"Don't worry, Zachy." She whispered to me.

"Don't call me that." I said, out loud. Everyone looked at us, but i didn't even move.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, she got off my lap and sat next to Bex.

**~.~.~..~ CAMS POV ~.~.~..~ **

Something's obviously wrong with Zach.

"Hey, whats wrong with you and Grant?" I whispered to Bex.

"He's mad at me. I have no idea why." She whispered back.

"Well, you totally flirted with... Uh, I don't know his name." I whispered.

"What are your names?" I asked, out loud.

"Nathan." The guy, 'tyler', from earlier raised his hand.

"Jay." The one, 'Ron', from earlier raised his hand.

"Dom." He raised his hand. Zach narrowed his eyes on him.

"I already knew that." I said, irritated.

"Evan." The guy, 'Ian', from earlier raised his hand.

"Yea, you flirted with Evan." I whispered to Bex. She just looked sad and mad.

"Its not my fault, I can't help myself. I never told you this but I... IloveGrant." She said.

"AWWW!" I screamed loudly, while jumping out of my seat. Everyone looked at me. I blushed.

"Oops." I muttered, sitting back down.

"We're here." Dr. Steve said. The door vans opened. It was huge, so much bigger than Gallagher, but Gallagher is soo much prettier. The castle was gray, nothing else. We walked through the doors, and everyone stopped and stared at us.

"Let's go to your rooms then its time for dinner and you girls will be able to introduce yourselves." Dr. Steve explained. The guys went to their dorm, and Dr. Steve walked us to ours.

"Woah." We all said.

"Its not much. We knew you weren't girly girls so we got you a neutral color. Your stuff is in your closets. Dinner is in an hour, wear the uniform in your closet! Enjoy!" He said and walked away. The room was white, but everything else was colored. There were four beds and four side tables with clocks and lamps on them. The colors were sky blue, light purple, lime green, and bright yellow. **(A/N bedroom pic is on my profile :D ) **

"I call purple!" Liz said and jumped on the bed. I jumped on the blue one. Bex jumped on the green one.

"Ugh, I don't want yellow!" Macey groaned and sat on her bed. We all laughed and she joined in.

"What happened between you and Zach?" Macey asked. I bit my lip.

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously got mad at you on the van."

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Bex shrieked. She pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Take a shower! Once you come out we will do your makeup, do your hair, and fix you up into your uniform. Then it will be time to go to dinner and introduce ourselves!" Bex said. I took a 2 minute shower. Liz was doing my hair into beach waves while Macey did my makeup. I was wearing the Blackthorne uniform for girls, navy/red/black plaid skirt, navy sweater, and red flats. The skirt was really short the way Bex was making me wear it. My make up was heavy mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss.

"You look hot!" Macey said, "Good idea Bex!" They high-fived. Macey and Bex looked like me. Liz wanted her skirt to be lower and to have less make up.

"Let's go! It's time for dinner." Once we got there, everyone went silent and were staring at us.

"Come on girls! Come introduce yourselves." Dr. Steve said, motioning to the podium. We walked up there.

"I'm Macey Mchenry. Yes, the seniors daughter. My code name is Peacock. Don't mess with me." She walked off and Bex walked up.

"I'm Bex Baxter. My code name is Duchess. Don't mess with me unless you want a broken bone." She smiled sweetly, then stepped off. Liz went up.

"I'm Liz Sutton. My codename is Bookworm. I'm more of a tech person then a field agent." She blushed stepping off. I stepped up.

"I'm Cammie Morgan. My code name is Chameleon. Most of you probably know me. Don't mess with me unless you want revenge." I winked then walked off. All the guys wolf-whistled. I smirked. We went to sit at the senior table. Liz sat next to Jonas. Macey sat next to Nick.

"Dom and Evan are sitting by each other, lets go sit by them." Bex said. We walked over, I sat next to Dom with Bex on my other side. On the other side of Bex was Evan, Nathan, Grant, then Zach. Grant and Zach didn't seem too happy.

"Hi." I said to Dom.

"Hey." He smirked.

"Im starved." I said grabbing a fry from his tray.

"HEY! Get your own food!" He laughed. I laughed along.

"Hey Cammie, lets go get some food." Bex said. I got up and she got up.

"Zach and Grant are pissed." She laughed. I smiled then frowned.

"Maybe thats not a good thing." I said. Zach came up, grabbed me, and pulled me aside.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Why are you sitting next to Dom?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because _IM _your boyfriend." He said.

"Really? I don't remember you asking or saying you liked me. I just remember you getting mad at me for no reason in the van. Figure it out Zach." I said, walking away.

"Here, I got you a tray. Uh oh. You look mad." Bex said. I nodded, grabbing the tray. We walked back to the table.

"What happened? You look mad." Dom said.

"Nothing." I said. The rest of dinner went by quickly. We made small talk, i was still mad at Zach. _How could he get mad at me, not expect me to get mad, then call me his girlfriend when he never asked me out! _Thats such a douche move! I was fuming. We emptied our tray and walked back to our room.

"Why are you mad?" Liz asked me. I told them about me and Zach's conversation.

"Wait. You just walked away? You didn't let him talk?" Bex asked.

"No! I was mad! He could've came after me if he needed to say something so bad!" I exclaimed.

"We should go to bed and talk about this tomorrow, we start our classes and Mr. Solomon came with us and he's going to teach coves ops. He has something planned for all of us and we'll find out. " Liz told us. We all fell asleep. I fell asleep thinking about whats going to happen tomorrow.

**~.~.~..~ **

**Hellloo. Do you guys want this to be Zammie? Or Dom/Cammie? Do you want someone to be pregnant? Who? And who will be the father? PLEASE PM ME! THANKS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!:D **

**~.~.~..~ **


	4. I love you, too

**Hello! I'm sorry i didn't update earlier today, but i was at my friends house because her mom died friday 11-11 and she wanted a couple friends over to comfort and help her. So i was there from 3-9:30. I just got home. And i worked on this. Most of you said you wanted to see a DvsZ battle but end up with Zammie. So thats what ill do. This is a DxC at the beginning then she ends up with Zach kinda chapter. So enjoy!:D**

**CAMS POV! **

**~.~.~..~ **

I was wearing my uniform and the same makeup as yesterday. We walked to breakfast but Bex wouldn't stop talking.

"Do you think I should talk to Grant?" She asked.

"Yes! You guys are like perfect together!" Liz said.

"Hey, Cammie I think that you should sit by Dom at lunch." I just nodded. What was I supposed to say? _No, Bex. I don't want to. I love Zach. _I mean I guess, but Bex is hyper and if she gets hyper and mad she will give you at least 2 broke bones and might stab you with a pen. (Been there, done that, never going back.)

"Yea, then in coves ops see what Zach does!" Macey said.

"You guys are amazing!" Bex randomly squealed. Once we got to the doors of the dining hall, we went in and everyone stopped and stared again. We walked up to the seniors table. The seating went like this: Nathan, Dom, Me, Bex, Evan, Grant, Zach, Macey, Nick, Liz, and Jay. Jonas wasn't there yet. Also, there was a really noticeable cut on Dom's lip.

"Aww, what happened to you lip?" Bex asked him.

"Uh.. Erm. Nothing." He said, uneasy. I grabbed his hand.

"Please tell me." I whispered in his ear.

"L-later." He glanced at Zach, who was staring at his food.

"Guess what?" Jonas said, running up to our table.

"What?" Zach and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. But that faded real quick once we realized we weren't talking still.

"Uh, ohkay then," Jonas said. He whispered, "Mr. Solomon has a mission assigned for us. A real CIA mission. He's giving it to us: Dom, Cammie, Zach, *We all shifted uncomfortably* Bex, Grant, Me, Liz, Nathan, Evan, Nick, Macey, and Jay!"

"Oh Cool!" Jay said, I guess Jay was kind of a quiet type. I never really hear him talk. I got up and pulled Zach with me. Bex did the same to Grant. We walked into the hallway.

"We need to talk." I said.

"About?" He asked.

"Zach..." I started, but of course he cut me off. He grabbed my hand, stepped on a rock which made a small door open, and we crawled through. The room was empty and big. He let go of my hand and turned to me.

"Listen, if you want to flirt with Dom then go ahead. Like you said I'm not your boyfriend. Of course I lo-like you, but if you don't like me then ohkay, I'll get over yo-" I cut him off with a kiss. I couldn't let him go on about how i don't like him. I _love _him. He was shocked at first but then he started to kiss back. We were full blown making out until we couldn't breathe. We pulled away and Zach smirked. _Of course. _

"Will you go out with me, Cammie?" He asked. I smiled and attacked him into a big hug and we fell over. We were laying down and I was on top of him.

"Yeess!" I squealed.

"Cammie?"

"Yea?" I asked, confused.

"I ... I love you." He said, blushing and looking away. I giggled, that caught his attention. His head snapped up and his face got even redder.

"I love you, too." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "I love you, too." I whispered again. Zach smirked.

"Aww. You guys are so cute!" A familiar voice squealed. I looked around to see Bex standing and holding hands with Grant.

**~.~.~..~ **

**Sorry. Its short, dumb and boring. But i wanted to at least give you a chapppyyy. **

**I'll tell you what happened between Grant and Bex in the next chapter. It will be in Bex's POV. Ohkay. Well. LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR READING! **

**~.~.~..~ Carter. (: ~.~.~..~**


	5. Short and Sweet

**Hello! Sorry i haven't updated ! SCHOOL! ****:/ Ohkay, well this chapter is what happened between Grant and Bex. Its kinda the same thing as Cammie and Zach but i don't know. SO ENJOY! (: **

**BEXS POV! **

**~.~.~..~**

Jonas whispered, "Mr. Solomon has a mission assigned for us. A real CIA mission. He's giving it to us: Dom, Cammie, Zach, *They all shifted uncomfortably* Bex, Grant, Me, Liz, Nathan, Evan, Nick, Macey, and Jay!"

"Oh Cool!" Jay said. Cammie pulled Zach up and I did the same with Grant. Cammie and Zach went out the main doors to the hallway, but I saw a small door and we went out that.

"Listen, I want to know why your mad." I said, in a deathly voice. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but it just was. Grant stood there.

"Why?" He asked, looking at the wall behind me. Did I forget to mention, the door led to a _small _room and me and him were practically touching.

"B-Because. I want to tell you something." I said, looking at my feet.

"What?" He asked softly. If I wasn't a spy I wouldn't have heard him.

"I can't lose you Grant. If you want to be mad at me, at least tell me so I can make things right. I really like you and I don't want you to be mad at me. I... I love you." I said, looking at the door we came in through. His head snapped up. I blushed. Yes, Bex Baxter blushed.

"I love you, too." He said, softly. I looked at him and he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around my neck.

"I've missed you." I said, then kissed him. We were kissing for what seemed like forever but was only 3 minutes and 6 seconds.

"Bex, will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Yeess!" I kissed him again, it was short and sweet.

"Let's go Cammie and Zach." Grant said, smiling. I smiled and he grabbed my hand.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked. He smirked.

"I know. Zach probably took her to one of his favorite passage ways."

"Does he take a lot of girls there?" I asked.

"No." He let go of my hand and squeezed through the door we came in. I squeezed through and he grabbed my hand again. We walked through the cafeteria with everyone staring at us. We went out the main doors. He was about to step on a rock but I stopped him.

"Shh. Let's see if we can hear them." I whispered.

"I ... I love you." Zach said, nervously. Cammie giggled.

"I love you, too." Cammie said. Grant stepped on the rock and a small door appeared, we crawled through. Zach was blushing. HOLEY SHIT! ZACHS BLUSHING! Cammie was smiling and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too." She whispered again.

"Aww. You guys are so cute!" I squealed. They turned to us and Cammie looked at our hands. I gave her a smile.

"Come on. We'll be late for Mr. Solomon." I said, "Trust us, you do not want to be late." Cammie giggled.

"I don't doubt you on that!" Grant said. We left the passageway and went to the cafeteria. Zach and Cammie were holding hands and me and Grant were holding hands. Dom's face was priceless! He was sad, mad, and pretty confused.

"Me and Grant are going out." I said proudly.

"Aww!" Macey said, smiling.

"Cammie and I are going out." Zach said, looking at Dom. Cammie whispered something in his ear and he smiled. Not smirk, actual smile.

**~.~.~..~ CAMS POV ~.~.~..~ **

"I love you. Don't worry about Dom." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too. But Dom likes you. Thats why he has a cut on his lip." He whispered back.

"ZACHARY GOODE!" I yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at me.

"Oops. Sorry." I said. I whispered into Zach's ear, "We'll talk about this later."

_***Ding Ding* **_

"Time to go." Jonas said, smiling.

"What are you so smiley about?" Liz asked.

"Its time for Mr. Solomon to give us our mission." We all smiled. We got to the classroom.

"Hello class. Take a seat." Mr. Solomon said. There were tables of two. Grant and Bex. Me and Zach were behind them. Macey and Nick were across from us. Liz and Jonas were in front of them. Dom and Nathan at the table behind me and Zach. Jay and Evan were behind Macey and Nick.

"Zach, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Nick, Dom, Nathan, Jay, and Evan, I want to see you after class." We all nodded.

**~.~.~..~ **

**HEEYY! ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! PARTYING PARTYING YEA ! PARTYING PARTYING YEA ! **

**Hahahha, Ohkay. Yes, its short. BETTER UPDATE TOMORROW! I just haven't updated and i wanted to do it real quick. :) OHKAY! WELL IM WATCHING HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE WHILE WRITING THIS!(: HAHAHHHAA! LOVE YOU ALL! IM HYPER BYE YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!**

**~.~.~..~ Carter ~.~.~..~**


	6. Impossible

**Oh my lord! IM HORRIBLE! Im sooo sorry. I give you permission to smack meee! **

**Ohkay, well this is gonna be crraazzzyyy. Love ya'lls hope you like..**

**ENJOY! CAMS POV!**

**~.~.~..~**

Class was really boring. Zach was holding my hand, being of course protective. Dom was sitting behind me. I know he was staring at me.

"Pssst." He whispered. Zach turned around.

"What?" Zach asked, annoyed.

"Get Cammie." Dom whispered.

"No." Zach turned back around. I smiled at him.

"Cammie!" Dom whisper-yelled.

"Cammie!" I finally just turned around.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Here." He held out a note. Zach squeezed my hand but I took it.

It read:

_**Why are you going out with Zach? **_

_**I thought you and me had a thing? **_

_**Plus, Zach is abusive he gave me this cut!**_

_**~Dom **_

I sighed.

I wrote back:

I'm_** going out with Zach, because I love him and he loves me!**_

_**We never had a thing. I was trying to make Zach jealous. It worked.**_

_**Zach is not abusive! He just gave you that cut so you would stop flirting with me. I will never leave Zach.**_

**~Cammie**

I secretly put the note on his desk. Zach looked at me and I smiled, leaning into his shoulder. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. _Guys. _

"Cammie." Dom whispered. I turned around and grabbed the note.

It read:

**I need to tell you something about Zach. **

**~Dom**

I was confused. I looked at Zach. He smirked. I just looked at the note again.

I wrote:

**Then tell me...**

**~Cammie**

I handed it back. I was confused, _what could he tell me about Zach?_

The bell was about to ring, but Dom handed it back to me right before.

*DING DING!* Everyone else left, but our group stayed behind.

It read:

**Don't flip out. You need to believe me its true. **

**He cheated on you. **

**~Dom **

I let go of Zach's hand. He looked at me confused. I gave him a weak smile.

I wrote:

**Thats impossible, we weren't ever going out. **

**We started going out an hour ago and i was with him the whole time. **

**~Cammie**

I handed it to him.

"That's not what he told me." Dom whispered. Zach looked at me. He leaned in.

"What did the note say?" He whispered, so no one else could hear.

"Nothing." I whispered, the same way.

"Tell me."

"NO!" I whisper-yelled.

"Ohkay. You guys will be going on a mission. There's a guy on the loose who is planning on bombing one of the best companies for spies, Diagon **(A/N For those who love harry potter. DIAGON! Like Diagon Alley:D )**. You will have to move to Cleveland, Ohio to investigate and stop him. Here are your covers." Mr. Solomon says. He hands us our covers.

**~.~.~.~**

**Next chapter will be their covers! Im soooo sorry i haven't updated. Like kill me. hahhaha. Ohkay. I know my mission is the stupidest thing. But theres gonna be a twist on it. (GASP!) heehehehee:) OHKAY LOVES YOU!**

**~.~.~..~ Abby ~.~.~..~**


	7. Pen name change :

Heey.

Guess what?

THIS ISNT A CHAPPPPY! But I'm writing the cover chapppy one right now:) .

Anyway, your probably thinking, "What the hell? What is this even about?" WEELLLLLL! YOU! THE ONE WHO JUST THOUGHT THAT! Hiiiii.

THis chapter is to tell you that, I CHANGED MY PEN NAME:)

Its (if you haven't noticed): H U N T E R . P . 24

H U N T E R- Because i LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE (x10000000000000) the name Hunter and it looks cool with spaces.

. P . - Because i like spaces between my periods and the P because me and my friend were in a fight this weekend but we just got over it :') and we have an inside joke about PIGGGYYYYYSSSSS! so i did P .

24- Is my brothers basketball number , and i looove looooove the number . Ive grown on it:) HEEHEE!:)

Ohkay, well I'm gonna go back to the covers!

OH! GUESS WHAT?

IM SICCKKK BUT IM NOT ALLOWED TO SKIP SCHOOOOL. YAYAYAYAY (NOTTT)!

Also, I'm getting my computer time limited bcz i have a D in reading :P BUT I WILL TRY TRY TRY TO GET BETTER UPDATES.

I MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT get a laptop for christmas (WHICH MEANS BETTER UPDATES!) VERY VERY VERY VERY LITTLE CHANCE! :(

BYE I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! THANKS FOR STICKING THRU THIS WITH ME EVEN THO I SUCK! :(

:) H U N T E R . P . 24 (:


	8. Covers

**COVERS! **

**ENJOY!(: **

* * *

><p><strong>CAMERON MORGAN:<strong>

**Name: Hunter Rose.**

**Relationship: Boyfriend; Justin Banks.**

**Likes: Hanging with friends, PDA, boyfriend, cheerleading, and shopping.**

**Dislikes: Girls flirting with her boyfriend, people who smoke, and swimming.**

**Description: Dark brown hair, bright big blue eyes, high heels, cute flats, skirts, short shorts, dresses.**

**Mission: Track down the guy who is trying to bomb Diagon. He will most likely fall for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. **

I sighed, the guy is probably gonna fall for me. I hope that Macey has brown hairs and blue eyes, or Bex. I looked up at Zach, he was staring at my cover.

"Damn, I can't wait to see you in a mini skirt." He smirked. I giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

"Mr. Solomon, if I decide I want to break up with Zach then can I?" I asked, being dead serious.

"If you want to. I guess we will just change your covers to single." He answered. I handed him my cover and tried to grab Zach's but he lifted his arm. _Of course._

"Zach." I said, he looked at me with pouting eyes. I giggled, "Not gonna work on me. Now give me your cover."

"No I don't think I will, Gallagher Girl. Whatcha gonna do about it?" He smirked. I sighed, leaning in. Our lips were at least an inch apart. He was staring at my lips and I was staring at his.

"Damn." Zach breathed out. Apperantly he couldn't take it anymore because he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. It wasn't our usual, hot makeout. I was a sweet and romantic kiss. _Long. _Someone cleared their throats. _. _I giggled, my arms still around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"What?" Zach asked, annoyed. I leaned into Zach more, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Here." Mr. Solomon handed me my cover. I grabbed it.

"Zach can I look at yours?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me. I pouted my lips, knowing he couldn't resist. He gave it to me. _SCORE! _

**Zachary Goode:**

**Name: Justin Banks.**

**Relationship: Girlfriend; Hunter Rose.**

**Likes: Hanging with friends, making out with girlfriend, PDA, being protective of girlfriend.**

**Dislikes: School, homework, annoying clingy girls, and talking about family.**

**Description: Black hair, brown eyes, jeans, sweats, nike, tees, DCs, tall.**

**Mission:** Track down the guy who is trying to bomb Diagon. He will most likely fall for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. ****

****I could tell Zach was done reading mine because he growled.

"Can't you make Macey have the brown hair and Blue eyes? I don't need this kid's hands all over my girlfriend." I smiled, knowing he actually loves me enough to try and protect me. I hugged him pulling him closer to me. His arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck.

"I love you so much. I wish I could just marry you." I whispered so no one else could hear. He stiffened, which made me kinda sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zach. I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable. Never mind, I guess I don't want to marry you." I said, kinda sad. Zach smiled and tightened his arms.

"No, you have no idea how much I wanna marry you. It's just... Never mind." I let go of him, but he didn't let go of me.

"Zach." Is it true? Did he really kiss or make out with another girl... or worse? "Tell me. Right now." He let go of me.

"Not until you tell me what was on that note."

"Dom said that you cheated on me." Zach stiffened. I ran out of the room, tears falling from my eyes.

"CAMMIE! NO! CAMMIE LISTEN TO ME! I DIDN-" Zach yelled, running after me. He got cut off from Bex.

"SHUT UP, ZACHARY! SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD FUCKING CHEAT ON CAMMIE! THATS FUCKED UP! MAYBE YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" She spat. I stopped running and collapsed in the hall. I couldn't take it anymore. Spies are supposed to be strong, not broken down by a guy! Dom came running out but stopped when he realized I wasn't that far away. I was just at the end of the hall. He ran to me.

"Cammie, it will be okay." He said.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERY THINGS RUINED NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU AND YOUR BIG FLIRTING MOUTH! Wait, no. Every thing is saved because of you. Without you I would've married a cheater." I broke down in sobs. I was sitting in the middle of the hallway, sobbing, with Dom just standing there.

"I'll go get Bex." He said, walking into the classroom.

"Bex, Cammie's in the hallway sobbing. She wants you." Was all I hear before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLLLOOOOOO! Guess what? I decided I'm going to do CammieZach covers in this. Bex/Grant in the next. Liz/Jonas in the one after that. Macey/Nick in the one after that. Then the next 4 guys in the other. Well, I'm getting yelled at so PEACE I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!**

**H U N T E R . P . 24 **


	9. Grant & Bex & Drama ?

**Heeeyy. Well, I just read my last chapter. It was kinda freaky :P Im a horrible writer :( **

**Ohkay, well at least I hope this choppy will be better :) **

**BEXS POV! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>I gave Zach a glare before running out of the classroom. I saw Cammie at the other end of the hall laying down.<p>

"Cam. Cammie, listen it will be ohkay. It's not like he could even cheat, you weren't going out." I said, running up to her. Her eyes were shut and were face was wet with tears. I sighed.

_What the hell just happened?_

I picked her up bridal style and brought her in the classroom. When I walked in, Macey and Zach were yelling at each other.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER! I WASN'T EVEN GOING OUT WITH HER! SO WHAT I KISSED ONE GIRL!" Zach yelled in Macey's face.

"You kissed another girl?" Sweet little liz asked, softly. Zach was surprised that she was getting involved in this.

"I didn't mean to." Zach says, just as softly.

"Explain. Right now." I demanded. Cammie stirred in my arms. I looked down, she flipped over so her head was on my shoulder. She was still out.

"It just kinda happened. It was a town day, we went out. Me, Grant, and Jonas went to a restaurant to eat. Once we left, this girl was talking to me. I tried to leave but she grabbed my shirt and put her lips on mine. I kissed back for like 5 seconds and then jumped away." Zach whispered to the ground, "I love Cammie. I wanna marry her. I can't... I can't lose her."

"Well, you'll have to explain that to Cammie. You're horrible. I hope she doesn't take you back." I said, whispering the last part. Zach stared at Cammie with love in his eyes. I looked away, it was hard not to go and slap him. One second he's in love with her. Next, he kisses another girl. Then loves Cammie again. Ugh, poor Cam.

"Bex, can I see your cover?" Grant asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I handed it to him and took his.

**_Rebecca Baxter: _**

**_Name: Avery Kerrigan _**

**_Relationship: Boyfriend; Brock Taylor_**

**_Likes: Playing truth or dare, Hanging with boyfriend, Watching scary movies, Rap._**

**_Dislikes: Boyfriend being overly protective, Spaghetti, People who drink too much._**

**_Description: Light brown hair, dark sea blue eyes, hole-y jeans, piercing on nose, cut tee shirts, converse, sneakers, nike high tops._**

** _Mission: T__r__ack down the guy who is trying to bomb Diagon. He will most likely fall for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes._**

**_Grant Newman: _**

**_Name: Brock Taylor_**

**_Relationship: Girlfriend; Avery Kerrigan. (HAS SMALL CRUSH ON HUNTER ROSE *Cammie Morgan*)_**

**_Likes: Flirting with Hunter *Cammie*, kissing girlfriend, playing basketball, hanging with friends._**

**_Dislikes: Cats, Guys flirting with girlfriend, Angry girlfriend, Getting beat in basketball._**

**_Description: Black hair, blue eyes, _**(A/N alright, bare with me. I'm not good at explaining this, but its really hot. The guy I like wears it.) _**tee shirts, basketball shorts, basketball shoes, socks that show out of the shoes. **_

**_Mission: _**_**Track down the guy who is trying to bomb Diagon. He will most likely fall for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.**_

Grant and I growled at the same time. Everyone looked at us._ It's just a cover_, I told myself.

"Why do you have to have a crush on Cammie? Why do you have to FLIRT with her?" I asked aloud, irritated. Zach growled.

"You are NOT flirting with her." He said, narrowing his eyes on Grant. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I kinda have to. It's just a mission. I would NEVER date Cammie. She's like my sister. Plus, I love Bex." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you mad because I have brown hair and blue eyes?" I asked. He nodded, narrowing his eyes at the wall.

"You have brown hair and blue eyes, too?" Macey asked. I looked up at her surprised.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Me, you, and Cammie have brown hair and blue eyes. Liz has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes." She explained. I nodded.

"Goode. He could fall for any of you." Zach frowned, "It still better not be Cammie." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you get she's gonna be mad at you?" Liz asked. She looked like she could slap him. I agreed, he was way too cocky about Cammie.

"Yes, I know she will be. I can explain myself. I love Cammie, why don't you guys see that?" Zach asked. I stared at him. Macey voiced my thoughts.

"You made her cry."

"Exactly." Liz and I said at the same time. Cammie started to stir, again. She opened her eyes and shut them again.

"Turn off the lights." She said, softly. Even I could barely hear her, but I did. I walked up to the lights and turned them off, everything went black. My spy instincts kicked in, I walked to Mr. Solomon's desk and flipped the lamp on. It wasn't too bright, which was perfect. Cammie sat up and looked around. She looked at Zach and you could tell tears were forming. Her head snapped to look at me. She tried to get up and walk to me but her knees gave out and she fell. I tried to catch her but I was too far. Grant was luckily right there and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried.

"Yeah," She breathed. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Here." I walked over and grabbed her away from him, "Let's go out in the hall and talk." I put her down and re-picked her up so I was holding her bridal style. On our way out, Cammie's head brushed Zach's shoulder and she shivered. I'm the only one who noticed. Zach closed his eyes. It almost looked like he would cry. You know, he didn't though.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. You guys hate me. Alright. That's fine :P <strong>

**I'm sooooo sorrry. I haven't updated for, like, ever. Ohkay, it's because I want to write another story and I'm trying to come up with a good idea. Any suggestions? Hahah (: **

**I love you guys for sticking with me . (:**

**NEXT CHAPPY: **

**~Bex & Cammie 's talk. **

**~Liz & Jonas 's covers. **

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU:**

**~What should my next Gallagher Girl story be about?**

**~What do you think will happen between Cammie & Zach?**

**~What about Cammie & Grant?**

**~How about Bex & Grant? **

**~HOW WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS? MINE WAS FLIPPING AWESOME (THANKS TO THE GUY I REALLY LIKE) ! (:**

**Alright, you don't have to answer the questions but you know... It would be fricking awesome (: **

**:) H U N T E R . P . 24 (: **


	10. Ohkay

**Alright , hi. **

**This isn't a chapter. I keep getting PMs and reviews saying that I say "okay" wrong.**

**People spell things different.**

**You might spell "you" u. I spell it you.**

**You might spell "yummy" yummeh. I spell it either sometimes.**

**You might spell "are" r. I spell it are.**

**YOU might spell "okay" ohkay, ohk, ok, k. I spell it ohkay.**

**People are allowed to spell things different.**

**I KNOW I SPELL IT WRONG! Please, please, please stop telling me! Thanks sooo much!**

**Also, my school is going crazy. I'm having so much homework! I'm sorry, the next chapter should be up 1/7/12. (:**

**Uh, oh. There's something else important I needed to tell you but I forgot. :( AHHHHH. I guess if I remember then I will tell you later:) **

**I love you all guys:) Thanks for sticking to this story, going along with my errors, and for just reviewing and adding it to your alerts(: **

**Love y'all. (:**

**:) H U N T E R . P . 24**


	11. I love you tube 3

**Hey booo :) **

**Guess what? I love you! ... What?... You hate me? :( Alright , I understand . I haven't been updating like I promised . THAT'S WHY I AM GOING TO WRITE TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT (But I'm gonna put the second one up tomorrow)! ... What? ... You love me? I know :)**

**Hahaha, talking to my self ^^^^ :) **

**This chapter has:**

**~Liz & Jonas's covers ! :)**

**~Bex & Cammie's talk ! :)**

**~Zammie? YOU'LL FIND OUT! **

**Cammie's POV :)**

**ENJOY BOO :)**

* * *

><p>Bex carried me out into the hall. She set me across from the door. She sat next to me and I was mentally preparing for her to scream at me.<p>

"Are you ohkay?" She asked softly, looking at the ground. I looked at her in shock. She looked at me and realized what I was thinking, "You don't seriously think I'm gonna yell with the door right there, and you passed out. It's not even your fault. You just found out that Zach might have cheated on you." Tears started forming in my eyes.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Actually, only 31 minutes and 19 seconds." Bex sighed. It was quiet between us because we were listening to Macey on the other side of the door.

"You are gonna go out there, you're going to apologize for being a fucking retard, you're going to tell her EVERY detail, and you're gonna be prepared to be slapped. DAMNIT ZACH! WAIT TILL BEX COMES IN!" Macey said, obviously ready to kill him. You could hear her smacking her gum. I felt something wet roll down my cheek, I touched my face. Bex gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Hold on." Bex got up and walked in the door.

"Shut up! She can hear you! Liz & Jonas, go out there and talk to her! She needs someone!" Bex whisper-yelled. Jonas and Liz came out of the door. They each had a folder in there hands. I smiled, for the first time since... Since I passed out.

"What are your covers?" I asked. Liz giggled and handed me hers.

(A/N Just so you guys know, I plan to make hers describe me. Except for some of the dislikes.)

**Liz Sutton**

**Name: Jaden Williams**

**Relationship: Boyfriend; Aaron Winters**

**Likes: Rap, watching football, listening to music, hanging with boyfriend, mountain dew**

**Dislikes: School, drama, swimming, reading, fighting with anyone (even people you don't like)**

**Description: Dirty blonde hair, auburn highlights, brown eyes, jeans, straightening hair, boots, yoga pants, converse, hoodies**

**Mission: Track down the guy who is trying to bomb Diagon. He will most likely fall for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.**

****My eyes grew wide.

"That's nothing like you. You love school, you love reading, you hate rap, and you hate pop!" My eyes grew wider. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, it's going to be hard." She simply stated. I handed it back and she looked at Jonas. He handed me his.

**Jonas Anderson**

**Name: Aaron Winters**

**Relationship: Girlfriend; Jaden Williams**

**Likes: Rap, playing football, kissing girlfriend, watching tv, listening to music**

**Dislikes: Guys flirting with girlfriend, Tim Tebow **(A/N - I LOVE TIM TEBOW ! LOVEE HIIIMMMM ! REVEIW OR PM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM, IF YOU EVEN KNOW HIM!)**, dust (allergic), color red**

**Description: Sweats, Hoover Viking tee shirts, Hoover Viking hoodies, tennis shoes, brown hair, blue eyes **(A/N - Hoover Vikings is my school . Our color is Orange, Black, & White. That will be theirs.)

**Mission: Track down the guy who is trying to bomb Diagon. He will most likely fall for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.**

****I giggled. Jonas looked at me confused.

"You like rap, play football, and you like to kiss your girlfriend. I mean have you ever played football? You probably never even heard of rap. And you always blush when your 3 feet away from Liz!" I giggled even more. That was so funny. I didn't even know why I was laughing so hard, but I was.

"She's probably in shock that Zach cheated on her and she passed out." Liz said, now I started to sob.

"HE TOLD YOU HE CHEATED ON ME?" I yelled. Liz rushed over and tried to calm me down.

"He didn't _cheat _on you. Oh goodness, he will tell you later. Just don't yell. You just woke up from passing out! I don't want you to lose your voice!" Liz was talking really fast. Its either that or I was getting dizzy.

"BEX! I THINK SHE'S GOING TO PASS OUT AGAIN!" Liz yelled, standing up. Bex rushed out.

"No Cam, no. Stay awake. Please, I need to talk to you!" I grabbed on to her shirt and pulled her down.

"I love you... tube." I burst out laughing again. Don't ask me, I think I was drugged while passed out.

"Oh goodness, I think she's gonna be like this for another couple hours."

**ZACHS POV! :) **

We heard Cammie burst out laughing in the hall. Macey was glaring at me.

"Listen Macey. I'm gonna talk to her, she's gonna forgive me, and everything's gonna be fine." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I swear to living god if you fuc-" She was cut off by a very angry Bex walk in. She pointed at Dom.

"DID YOU FUCKING DRUG HER WHILE SHE WAS PASSED OUT? SHE'S GOING CRAZY! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER PET GUMMY BEAR NAMED NATHAN! THEN SHE WAS STROKING MY HAIR AND SAID, "Shh, it's gonna be ohkay little furry banana." WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dom's eyes went wide and he put his arms up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" He said. Cammie came bursting through the door, tripping over nothing at all. She definitely seemed drunk. Liz and Jonas came in behind her.

"We couldn't keep her out. Sorry." Jonas said, they both blushed.

"Ooh, Dommy-pooo! I missed you!" She sang walking over to Dom. She stopped and stood straight up, "HAHAHAHA ! THAT RYHMED ! IM THE NEXT DR. SUESS !" She burst out laughing... again. Dom was just staring at her. Cammie looked at me - she looked so beautiful , I wish I could just put my arms around her waist and kiss her to calm her down. Anyway, she pointed her finger at me.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PLAYER! GO FUCK UP SOME OTHER PERSONS HEAD! IM NEVER TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN! YOU RUIN ME! R-N-I-U! Wait... R-U-I-N! I HATE YOU! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME!" She screamed. She batter her eyes, looked around, and fell. I caught her right before she hit the floor. Her eyes were closed... yeah... she was out again.

I hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuup, it's short. I'm sorry! Well anyway. I will have one up tomorrow.<strong>

**I'm starting to think I'm becoming the worst writer ever. Let me know if I should keep going, delete it, or give it away. I just feel like I suck at writing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you still love this story. **

**Pleaseee, pleaseeee, rate && review! PLEASE!1 :) **

**It will make my day! I really need someone to make me feel better.**

**I've been feeling extremely sad lately. It was raining outside, I was on the bus and no one was paying attention to me. I wrote on the window, "I like the rain... It's depressing. /3" **

**I got off, and my friend Rachel texted me saying, " 'I like the rain... It's depressing /3' WHATS THAT ABOUT!" **

**She saved my life. I legit love her right now. We aren't even that good of friends. We never talk, text, hang out, or anything. She still saved my life.**

**Woaah. ^^ Depressing story. **

**Sorrryyyy! **

**Love ya'll! PLEASE FOR ME R&R! **

**YA'LL ARE AMAZINGG ! 3 **

**H U N T E R . P . 24 3 **


End file.
